Pokemon: Light and Darkness
by VampireWizard
Summary: Meet Sand Kiko Takionem, a new trainer in a new world with new Pokemons and every thing else! But what if, she frees the most powerful Pokemon to destroy the world? Can she save the world?
1. Starters

**Yay! Hiya! Second Pokemon story! New Trainer, world, Pokemons, evil teams, gym leaders, friends, love, rivals, everything! All over here! Let this story begin!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Starters

Before we start this story, I would like to saw welcome

**Oh shut up. And who said that you could write in this story?**

I did so be quiet! This story is in my Point of Vision, mostly.

**And she is a maniac.**

Look who is talking, Tanguy! Damn it boy! You are thirteen and you are still writing about Pokemon!

**So? I like it. What's that gotta do with you anywyas? I made you just for you to know!**

And I can leave when ever I want to! Just let me say the opening!

**Fine, but if I get reviews that people hate you (Please do say that) then I am changing you!**

Deal! So as I was saying. Welcome to the region of Herones. This land has rivers, lakes, oceans, forests, parks, deserts, volcanoes, mountains, hills, you name it! It is there. But this world is divided into Light and Darkness. Some Pokemons are Light and others are Darkness. The Pokemons are the same just the attacks are different. A light Pokemon can learn the attack that is known through out the world in Johto, Kanto, and Hoenn. But the darkness Pokemons only know dark moves. Like Shadow Blast, Shadow Beam, Shadow Kill, Shadow Glare, Shadow Punch… and so on. But here is one thing; I live in Park Street Town. It is right next to the main road that is called Park Street. Get it? Anyways, I plan on becoming a Pokemon Master and take down the Elite Four, in which my dad works there. He is number 4 of the Elite Four. I will take more on him later. My mom is a Pokemon collector and she catches all sort of Pokemons to test if they are evil or good. I have one brother. And beware; there are two evil teams that live in the Darkness side. They plan on taking over good Pokemons and turn them evil. One of them is Cipher from the region of Orre. And the other is Team Chaos and Ash. Now on with the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Oh come on!" I shouted. Why did my Cacturne have to fall asleep right in the middle of the battle? "Cactus Head!" I yelled towards my Pokemon. "Wake up!"_

_"Your Cacturne won't wake up," the League Champion said._

_"And why is that?" I asked._

_"It is asleep because my little Gengar here made it asleep. Soon, it will faint, and your next Pokemon will go out," the League Champion said._

_"Is that so? Well here is one thing," I said. I faced my Pokemon. "Cactus Head, if you don't wake up now! I won't let you battle ever again!"_

_At that instant Cacturne jumped into the air, fully awaken._

_"What! I told you Gengar to make sure that it would be fully asleep!" the League Champion said._

_'Now is my chance,' I thought. "Cacturne! Use faint attack on Gengar!" I said._

_"Gengar! Pay attention and dodge that attack and use ice punch!" the League Champion said but it was too late, Gengar was hit will the full force from the faint attack. _

_"Yippe! I kicked your butt! I kicked your butt!" I chanted loudly._

_"Well, this is my last Pokemon," the League Champion said._

_"And this is my first Pokemon!" I snapped._

_'Okay, Meppo, you are my last chance…Do it…' The League Champion said. "Go…Meppo!"_

_I small little bunny came out of the Pokeball. It was pink, it had long ears, its mouth was shut with strings, its eyes were empty, leaving a hole in it, it had a ribbon on its head, and in its hand, clutched, were a bunch of flowers._

_"Ha! You named that little pathetic Pokemon, Meppo? That is the ever weak Bunntas!" I said._

_"You will be surprised what this little guy can do," the League Champion said. "Size does not matter."_

_"Well I will show you what a true trainer is!" I said. "Cactus Head, use Mega-Punch on that, Meppo!"_

_Cacturne ran towards Meppo with its fist back and it was glowing. It swung its fist towards Meppo and it was blasted towards the wall._

_"Ha! I won!" I said._

_"Not exactly, for what you see, this Meppo is special," the League Champion said._

_"In what way?" I asked, I was feeling nervous._

_"Being immortal," the League Champion said._

_My jaws fell down. 'If that thing can't die. Then how can I win?'_

_"Meppo get up and use ice beam on that Cacturne!" the League Champion said._

_"Dodge it and then use Sunny day!" I said towards Cactus Head._

_The little bunny blasted a beam of ice through its empty eyes. The blast of ice missed Cacturne, barley, and then Cacturne used Sunny Day to bring out the full force of the sun._

_"Now Cactus Head, use solar-beam! And then after that…wait…after that use Gigadrain!" I shouted._

_Cacturne opened its mouth to blast a full force of energy towards Meppo but nothing came out and Meppo could not be seen._

_"Where the hell is your, Meppo?" I asked._

_"Oh, while you were busy thinking about an attack I told my Meppo to…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

And then I woke up with the sound of my alarm clock.

"Oh great, just when the good part was about to happen! Just great!" I said. I looked at the clock, it flashed 4:53. "What the hell?" I said talking to the clock. "I told you to ring at 7:30!"

"Actually, sis. It is 4:53, Pm" my brother said walking into the room.

"What? Oh damn it! I have to go to the lab to get my Pokemon! I gotta go!" I said, but my brother blocked my path.

"What are you doing? I have to go!" I said punching him in the chest.

Oh yah, and before I go on any further, my name is Sang Kiko Takionem, but most people call me Sing Sing. I am twelve years old; I am half Chinese, and half Japanese. I have long brown hair, somehow, blue eyes. I'm an average weight and size, and most boys say that I am hot, which I agree! Anyways…

"What do you mean I can't go?" I asked swishing my hair back.

"Well, all of the Pokemons were taken, except for one…" My brother said.

Stop right there again. My brother's name is Kane Kiko Takionem. He is sixteen years old, he has brown hair, black eyes, and his pupils are white. His face is really white, almost like a ghost at night. Which scared me to death when I saw him at night. He is really tall, and he is very muscular, and he plays every single type of sport, and he is the best athletic I have ever seen, and he is really hot! Although he does not have a girl friend, which he does not want because he is always traveling around into becoming a Pokemon sketcher. And he is good at art! His Pokemons are:

Sassy: Seviper

Slash: Zangosse

Metal Brain: Metin (A metal Pokemon that is part steel, and part fire. It is immune to fire attacks, but ground attacks are strongly affected to it)

Lilly Queen: Bugeneyes (An insect/psychic Pokemon that is very rare and it is the queens of all of the insects. They can summon massive armies of hives to protect their master, and they can produce honey!)

The last member: (In an egg, not yet named) ? (It will come latter!)

"Which Pokemon?" I asked. I was jumping up and down.

"Mom is taking over charge of the starter Pokemon, go talk to her. She is in the lab next to our house," Kane said.

"Thank you! And Good luck with that egg!" I said waving bye.

"You too!" I shouted back and then I opened the door and I walked out towards the lab…

The lab was not just next to our home. I had to cross a lake, more like swim because the bridge broke down to the other side!

When I got to the lab, I was soaking wet. I entered in, and I saw some one else, a boy with my mom.

"Hi mom," I said.

"Oh, good. Sang, you made it. This is Peter, your partner for the journey to the League," my mom said.

"Okay, hi," I said waving my hand.

"Hello Sing Sing. Nice to meet you. Did you pick your Pokemon yet?" he asked.

"I was just about to," I replied. "Mom, Kane said that there was one more Pokemon left, here," I said.

"Oh yes dear, Peter just took it," my mom said looking down.

"Oh, so then that means that I am Pokemonless!" I said.

"Don't worry, here take this Pokeball, and ask Peter how to catch a Pokemon. He is already experienced enough," my mom said.

"Okay, come on Peter lets show me how to catch a Pokemon!" I said. And we left the lab.

Here is the information for Peter Brase. Peter is twelve years old, he is already experienced with Pokemon. He started Pokemon training when he was ten. His family moved to Herones to make him finish his mission of beating all of the Leagues. He used to have a Grumpig, Gyarados, Kingdra, Salamence, Crobat, and Slowking. But he figured that it would be easy to beat the League with this ultimate team, so he took a new team.

We were walking to the forest right next to the lab to catch a Pokemon.

"So, what was the last Pokemon?" I asked him, holding the pokeball.

"Oh, it was a Roselia," Peter said.

"Oh, that short rose Pokemon," I said.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Peter asked sounding amazed.

"Oh, I read books about Pokemons. And don't say that I am a geek!" I said pointing my finger to him.

"Hey, chill. I won't," Peter said.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise," Peter said, and then a movement sounded out from a bush nearby.

"What was that?" I asked.

"A Pokemon, what else," Peter said. The Pokemon was charging towards them. "Quick get out of the way!" Peter said, and he jumped to the side.

I looked at the Pokemon that was about to charge at me. I ran to a clearing and waited for the Pokemon to come out. I picked some berries as bait. The Pokemon came out and I looked at it puzzled.

It was a small little bug. It was green, it had blue spots all over it, it had two huge claws used for digging, it had a stinger at the back of its end, it had red eyes, long antennas, and it had six little feets.

Peter came up behind me, and he was holding a PokeNav. The Pokedex said this: _Buglen Day, Buglen Day is the baby evolution of the Emperor Insect, Kay Kross. It evolves into Beugeneyes if it is a female or Kay Kross if it is a male. Gender, is unknown for this Pokemon. In some cases, this Pokemon may be Genderless, meaning that it evolves into the Dead Insect, known as Cross Eyes. This Pokemon is Insect/Fire, but Beugeneyes is Insect/Psychic, Kay Kross is Insect/Fighting, and Cross Eyes is Dark/Insect/Fire/Ghost. _

"Should I catch it?" I asked.

"Yeah, go for it!" Peter said.

"Here goes nothing," I said, and I threw a berry towards the Pokemon.

The berry landed right in front of Buglen Day and it began eating it. Buglen Day began to eat the berry, and I kept on throwing more and more so that it would be too full to fight.

At I was right, it got so full of eating that it fell down. Now was my chance.

"Please," I whispered to the Pokeball. "Catch it!" And I threw the ball…

* * *

What? That was it? I don't get to know if it was caught or not? How rude!

**Well live with it okay? And besides, you can only talk before the story starts, not after! And don't say a word! But in the next chapter, you will meet your rival, and its twin...Opps! Let out to much there! Anyways, Peter and Sing Sing will fall in love! Review, please...**


	2. I caught it!

**Yah! This is an even longer chapter than before! No worries, it will be as short as I can do it. It tells about the fight, and about the kids... Hm...Well anyways, read! Please!**

**Pokebunny: I am typing up a chapter every day! I can't help it! **

**Tyrannosaurus Cerato: If the concept of this story is good, then this battle with Sandy and Kassy will me messy!**

**Stich Phantom: I know I was almost sounds like the Anime, but I am trying my best not to make it like the actual Anime. But my other story, "Pokemon: Legends don't fight, neither do Spirits" does not even start like the Anime! Well, the 2nd chapter (Which I am about to update right now) starts with a Game Cube!**

**Now enjoy!**

**P.S. There will be some violence in this chapter, and I mean a lot! And blood, brain matter, and stuff like that...**

* * *

So…Did you all like the first chapter?

**I sure did not! You kept on making mistakes!**

Like what huh?

**You did not meet you rival in that chapter! Which you were SUPPOSE to!**

So, add it in this chapter!

**I will…But it won't look good…**

Like I care! I just want to kick his butt!

**How do you know it is a boy?**

Oh, I read your script…He has a twin, who is also a boy!

**What you dare to look at that! Don't you dare say anything about the story or I am kicking you out!**

Okay, chill. _Psst! Readers, at chapter 4, Sing Sing's mom is gonna die_

**I don't know what she said, but ignore her and don't believe it! Now on with this story!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

I caught it

The ball once, twice, three times and then the ball stopped.

"Congratulation Sang," Peter said patting my back.

"Thanks, and don't call me 'Sang,' I refer to the name of 'Sing Sing,' I said to Peter. I bent down, and picked up the Pokeball.

"Now what?" Peter asked looking around.

"We go back to our mom. I want to get some more Pokeballs, and that thing you were holding," I said, pointing to the PokeNav.

"Oh this," Peter said showing me the PokeNav.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked.

"This is a PokeNav, it is sort of like a Pokedex, but you can talk with other people with it!" Peter said.

"Cool! Come on, let's go and see my mom!" I said.

We walked back to the lab, but then two twins, boys stopped us.

"Hey we heard that you missed your Pokemon and you had to go and catch one your self," one of the twins said.

"What is your deal huh?" I asked shoving the one of the boys.

"Hey, don't touch my brother!" the other boy said, and he punch me in the cheek.

And if you say that that does not hurt, then screw you! It hurts, and most of all, he smacked a girl!

Peter ran up to the boys and he pushed them both into the lake. "Hey! What's the deal of pushing Sing Sing huh? She did nothing to you!"

"Peter, it's alright. I can take of them my self," I said. "How 'bout a Pokemon battle huh?" I asked them.

"Sure thing!" both boys said. And they went out of the water, and took out their Pokeballs.

"Here," Peter said. "It is a two-on-two battle," he said.

"Fair enough," one of the twins said.

Stop right there. Mick and Patrick are the two twins. Mick and Patrick Shan are trying to also become a Pokemon Master. They think a like, but Mick has taste for fire Pokemon, and Patrick has taste for water Pokemons.

"Go, Roselia!" Peter said and the Roselia came out. Except it had gold roses, not blue and red.

"Go, Buglen Day!" I shouted. That was the only nickname I could think of to suit my Pokemon. A flash of white came, and my Buglen Day came into view.

"Ha! A Roselia and a Buglen Day! You make me laugh! Prepare for the power of Fire!" Mick said.

"And water!" Patrick said, and they threw out there Pokemons.

In a flash of white, two Pokemons stood by the twins' side. One was a fish, but it was red, and it had fire as fins. The other was almost like a Psyduck, but it had a long Beak, and it had short features, and it was blue and fat.

Peter took out his PokeNav. The sound came out again. _Blazefish. Blazefish is one of the three starters in the region of Herones. It is part fire and part water. It can live in water, which makes it able to live in water areas. This Pokemon is not affected to fire or water types move. Thunder and Ground are the best choices._

"Looks like we have a problem with that Pokemon," I said.

"Let's check the other one," Peter said.

The PokeNav's sound came out once again. _Krayness, Krayness is a water/flying Pokemon. It is also one of the three starters. The other two starters are Blazefish, and Amonblade. This Pokemon is immune to water type moves, it can fly when it is fully changed. This Pokemon can be affected with Grass, Thunder, Ice, and Rock type moves._

"Looks like we can kick their butts!" Peter said.

"Maybe we can beat yours!" the twins both said.

"Buglen Day!" I said, and my Pokemon turned to face me. "Tackle on that Krayness!"

"Roselia! Use Absorb on Blazefish!" Peter said.

"Dodge it!" the two twins said.

Buglen Day ran towards the Krayness and jumped to it, head first. Krayness leapt into the air, just missing the Tackle by a few inches.

"Alright Krayness! Now use peck on the Buglen Day!" Patrick said.

Krayness flew towards Buglen Day with its beak pointing forward.

"Buglen Day!" I shouted. "Use Leer when it comes close enough and then jump on it!"

Buglen Day waited for Krayness to come just close enough, and then it sent a glare which made the Pokemon shake a little and lose its balance. Then Buglen Day jumped onto it.

"Try to shake it off!" Patrick said.

"Hold on Buglen Day!" I shouted.

My Pokemon held on to Krayness for dear life, while it kept on making flips, shaking its self to fall down Buglen Day.

"Alright, hold on, and now use Leech Life!" I shouted.

Buglen Day opened its mouth to show rows of sharp fangs, and it dung its fang onto the Pokemon, slowly draining its life.

The Roselia was too slow to get hold of Blazefish and use Absorb that it was smashed by the tackle from Blazefish.

"Alright, Blazy!" one of the twins said. "Now use Ember on that Roselia!"

"Rosey, dodge it! Then use Absorb on it!" Peter said.

The Roselia dodged the Ember by pure luck, and then it ran towards Blazefish as fast as it little legs would go, and then it began to suck.

"How come? My Blazefish never misses its Ember attack?" Mick said shocked.

"And don't you forget plant is strong against water! So, your Pokemon has just fainted!" Peter said, and Blazefish fell down onto the ground.

At that same time, Krayness got so tired of flying and having its strength sucked out by a little Pokemon that it too, fell down!

"No!" the two twins said together, again. They returned back their fainted Pokemon into their Pokeballs, and they ran away.

"We will meet again," Mick said, and then they ran to the road just above the lab which led to the town of Rust Plants. A town which is covered with Plants.

"Yeah, yeah. Bye-Bye!" Peter said waving at them.

Then we returned out Pokemon back into their Pokeballs, and we went towards the lab.

When we entered there, our mom was ready to greet us.

"Hi sweetie. I saw you having your first Pokemon match ever!" my mom said.

My cheeks turned a bit red. "It was hard, but we won."

"Of course you did, honey. You will never lose. Now, your supplies," my mom said.

She handed me about ten Pokeballs for capturing Pokemons with it, some potions to heal my Pokemons, some money, a bag to hold my things, and a PokeNav just like Peters. It was red, and blue and it had a small screen. It showed the Pokemons that I had seen or caught, and it also had a phone number.

"Whose phone number is this?" I asked my mom.

"That's mine honey," my mom said. "If you need any help, just call."

"Okay, thanks mom," I said.

Peter and I went out of the lab. My mom's voice ringed through my brain.

"Take care of yourselves! And watch out for Dark Pokemons, and Evil Chaos and Ash, and be very caution if you ever run into Cipher! He is known to kill people!" my mom shouted.

"Okay! We will be very careful!" I answered back. "Come on, let's go and catch some Pokemons!"

"Yeah, but where?" Peter asked.

"Oh, if the map is correct on the PokeNav, just south of here is Route 67, and then after that route is the town Rust Plant. And there has the first gym!" I answered.

"Great, lets go there then!" Peter said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there you go! Chapter two!**

Yeah, and it sucked.

**Hey! Sang! Who said that you could talk at the back! Here is suppose for me to tell the readers about the Pokemons! Idoit! Only at the start!**

Sure…sure…sure…sure…I…am…going…Bitch…

**What did you just say?**

I said that you were really great in Pokemons.

**Piss off!**

Makes face to me (Tanguy, writer)

**So, now is what was I about to tell you about the Pokemons? Oh yah!**

**Name: Sang Kiko Takionem**

**Age: 12**

**Badges: None yet**

**Pokemons:**

**Gender: None, Buglen Day: Lv. 8, Leer, Leech Life, Tackle, and Ember (New attack)**

**Name: Peter Brase**

**Age: 12**

**Badges: None yet**

**Pokemons:**

**Gener: Female, Roselia: Lv. 9, Absorb, Growth, Poison Dard (New attack)**

**

* * *

Well? Was it good or not? And I am doing the four attack system. Works better, don't have to think of attacks. And there will be some new attacks and Pokemons, gym badges, routes, towns, Leagues, and some old faces will come out!**

Vampire Wizy Wizt Wizardy


	3. Rust Plant Town

**People, sorry about this chapter...It is pretty long... But don't worry, it just talks about two new party members! And then the next chapter is the Gym Battle. And, I made a little change to the story plot. Sing Sing frees a powerful Pokemon known as Chaos. (In which Team Chaos and Ash have been trying to free) Now, she must destroy Chaos with the help of 3 mystic Pokemon (Later you will know their names) before Chaos destroys the whole world! (Kanto, Jhoto, Orre, Hoenn, and Herones) I hope this chapter suits you!**

**Sentrovasi: It is a mixture of real pokemon and made up. And, some of the no-evolution Pokemon (Ex. Roselia, Zangoose, Sableye, Mawile...etc) change into stronger Pokemon! I hope this chapter catchs you off guard!**

**Goodbye2you: This story should be different. Heck, it took me about 10 mins of day dreaming for Pokemon to make it up. And this chapter has 2 new Pokemons! **

**Michelicious: Yes, yes, Sang is an own made up character in a new region with new pokemon and old ones!**

**Queen Eevee Princess Pikachu: If the Pokemon names sound nice, then these ones will sound even better!**

**Stich Phantom: Yeah, listen to Chaos, give me a break. But thanks a lot! And I named an Evil Pokemon (Later on in Chapters) by Chaos, your skitty!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sing Sing: So, how did the battle go? And it was not bloody!

**Vampire Wizard: When Pokemon fight, I think it has violence it in.**

Sing Sing: You are weird!

**Vampire Wizard: I know and thank you very much! And Sand –**

Sing Sing: It's Sing Sing you pin head!

**Vampire Wizard: Yah, what ever! Anyways, think of what Pokemon you will catch…**

Sing Sing: I don't know, maybe your head?

**Vampire Wizard: Close, very close! But it is a normal type!**

Sing Sing: Oh, goodie. And do I get to fight the Rust Plant gym leader?

**Vampire Wizard: Yes you do, but not in this chapter, I think… I am not sure, something happens in this chapter! Say, where is Peter?**

_Peter: I am right here!_

**Vampire Wizard: Oh, Peter, hi!**

Sing Sing: Just get on with the story, Okay?

**Vampire Wizard: Sure thing…**

_Peter: One more thing. Vampire Wizy Wizy Wizardy (Nick Name), or known as Vampire Wizard does not own Pokemon, but he does own the new region, trainers, and Pokemon in that new region!_

**Vampire Wizard: I do?**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:

Rust Plant Town

Peter and I were walking though the dense marsh of Route 67.

"You never said that Route 67 was a swamp!" Peter said to me, almost tripping on a tree root.

I looked at him. "How was I supposed to know that? The PokeNav never said anything about a marsh!"

"Well, did you bring any extra cloths?" Peter asked. He pulled out a towel from his bag, and he began to whip off the slime and sweat from his face.

"Yes, I did bring extra supplies!" I said.

"Well, we better make camp here," Peter said looking at the sky.

"Camp? In this? Yuck!" I said.

"Well, it is turning dark, and unless you want to fall into an icky mucky slimly lake, then be my guest," Peter said.

"No thanks," I answered. "I think I will stick with you."

"That's it, now I wonder where all of the Pokemons are." Peter said looking around.

I sat down on a rock. "They must all be plant and rock types," I said.

"Maybe," Peter said, and then he froze.

"What Peter? What is it? I asked.

Peter went back. A little slimly thing was stepping towards him.

I pulled out my PokeNav.

_Shadowcox, Shadowcox is mostly found in damp marshes thought out the Herones region. It is Poison/Psychic. It is very territorial and it will fight to the death for territory. This Pokemons main attack is sludge bomb. The Pokemon hovers because if it was to touch the ground, it would be fatal to its ooze. This Pokemon does not evolve into anything else unless it is holding the smock bomb._

"So, are you going to catch it?" I asked.

"Of course I am!" Peter exclaimed.

"Then get it on a move in," I said.

He pulled out his Pokeball. "Go, Roselia!"

"Rose-lia!" The Pokemon said.

The cute little rose Pokemon came out. It looked at Shadowcox, and then it held it breathe. So did Peter.

"What is going on?" I asked the PokeNav.

_It seems that Shadowcox is a family member of the Muk and Grimer family. Caution, when it starts to stink, it is preparing to use sludge bomb! _

"Roselia! Use growth!" Peter said.

"Rose—_No problem!_"

Roselia began to enlarge, so did its special attack.

"Now use Poison Dart!" Peter commanded.

The Roselia shot a poisonous dart towards Shadowcox, who at the same time, shot out the sludge bomb.

"Dodge that Sludge Bomb and then use another Poison Dart!" Peter said.

The first Poison Dart smashed Shadowcox who stepped a bit back.

Roselia jumped to the side to avoid the sludge bomb and it shot another Poison Dart towards Shadowcox.

Shadowcox began to glow purple, and it is sent towards Roselia a beam.

"What? Psywave?" Peter said. "Roselia! Dodge that attack as best as you can!"

"Rose—_Easy for you to say."_

The Psywave went straight towards Roselia who jumped down and rolled to the side. The Psywave smashed into a rock breaking it into little pieces.

"Now use another Poison Dart!" Peter said!

Roselia shot another Poison Dart and then Shadowcox fell down to the ground. It began to ooze.

"Peter," I shouted. "Catch it now!"

"Alright!" Peter said, and he threw a Pokeball towards the Pokemon.

The ball moved once, twice, three times, and then it stopped.

"You caught it!" I said.

"Yes, I did. Good job Roselia!" Peter said patting Roselia on the head.

"Rose—Rose—Roselia! _Yay! I did a good job!"_

That night, Peter and I slept under a tree, while our Pokemon slept together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Pokemon talk now. It will be in English.)

"So, nice to meet you Shadowcox," Roselia said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too!" Buglen Day said.

"Nice to meet both of you!" Shadowcox exclaimed.

"So, do you think you will make Peter proud when we battle the gym leader of Rust Plant city?" Roselia asked Shadowcox.

"I sure hope so," Shadowcox said.

"I know I will! Sing Sing has faith in me!" Buglen Day said.

"They both have faith in us, stupid!" Roselia said, and then she smacked Buglen Day on the head.

A noise came from up in the tree.

"What was that?" Roselia asked.

Shadowcox super night vision saw the Pokemon.

"Quick, wake up Sing Sing and tell her to catch that Pokemon!" Shadowcox said.

"Right o, boss!" Buglen Day said.

Buglen Day ran (Crawled, more like) towards Sing Sing.

"Wake up!" Buglen Day said.

"What mom? I am trying to sleep!" Sang said in her sleep.

"Oh, this is not work. I know, an Ember can help!" Buglen Day said.

Buglen Day shot out a small amount of fire around Sing Sing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Human talk, again. Sing Sing's POV)

There was heat coming all around. I began to sweat. I opened my eyes and I saw Buglen Day on top of me. I turned my head and I saw fire.

I jumped up from the ground forgetting that Buglen Day was on me. I quickly bent down to catch its fall.

"Hey there, when you want to wake me up, don't fire me, alight?" I told Buglen Day.

It nodded its head.

"So, why exactly did you wake me up in the middle of the night with an Ember?" I asked.

Buglen Day pointed up.

I looked up and screamed!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

My voice echoed all over the marshes. By mistake, I woke up Peter.

"Arghhh! Huh? Sing Sing, we are not in a theater you know!" Peter said rubbing his head. "What time is it? What! You screamed in the middle of night? For what cause?" Peter said looking at his PokeNav which had the time on.

_You know I agree with him, Peter. It is way too late for a PokeNav to be on. Wait one second. Warning! Warning! Shadow Pokemon in the area! Warning!_

"A Shadow Pokemon you say PokeNav, where?" Peter asked.

"Up there," I pointed with my eyes closed.

Peter looked up and he too, screamed. Except, his scream was a bit girly! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ewwwww! That thing is gross!" Peter said.

I finally had the courage to uncover my eyes and look at the Pokemon.

It was not a great shock. The Pokemon was white and purple, and…it was a brain!

"A brain Pokemon?" I asked.

My PokeNav's voice came out.

_Not just brains miss. This is Brain Braid. This Pokemon is a Shadow Pokemon. It is Normal/Psychic. It is a brain to be exact, and it moves around in its 'brain-like-arms and legs.' This Pokemon is made when a Tentacool or Tentacruel is blown up! It evolves 5 times._

"Whoa, you call this a Shadow Pokemon? How do I clear it to make it normal it?" I asked the PokeNav.

_You must go to Agate Village. This is located in Orre._

"Okay, I am catching this…this…this thing!" I said.

"Fine by me!" Peter said.

"Buglen Day! Use Ember on it!" I said.

"Bugklen! _No Problem ma'am!_"

Buglen Day began to shot fire out at Brain Braid. It easily dodged every single fire.

"Why are the attacks missing?" I asked the PokeNav.

_It can only be affected with normal type moves. Caution, it knows Shadow attacks!_

"Okay, Buglen Day, stop Ember and use Leer!"

Buglen Day cast an evil glare towards Brain Braid, who began to shiver and then it fell down.

"Why is this Pokemon not fighting?" I asked the PokeNav once more.

_It is a run away Shadow Pokemon. The Shadow Pokemon live in the Desert where they are created. The main head quarters of the Shadow Lab were Cipher is is over there. Team Chaos and Ash is found on Mount Giga Fire which is just north of here._

"Okay! Buglen Day, use tackle on it!" I said.

Buglen Day ran towards Brain Braid and smashed it. It flew towards a tree.

I reached out for a Pokeball and I threw it towards the Pokemon.

The ball moved once, twice, and then it stopped.

"You caught it," Peter said.

I bent down to pick up the Pokeball. "Guess I did, but 5 times I have to evolve it! That is hell!" I said.

_Well, not really. The first evolution is at level 15, the next at 25, 35, 45, and the last one at level 60._

"Oh great! Thank you! Now can we please get some sleep?" I said. And then I fell down asleep, and so did all of the Pokemon, and Peter. His breathe was just on my back…

------------------------------------------------------------------

(Next day, around 7 o'clock AM)

I woke up in the nick of time to catch the scent of morning breakfast.

"Good morning, Sing Sing," Peter said.

"Oh, 'morning," I said yawning. "Say, what is it that you are making? Smells nice!"

Peter blushed a little. "Pancakes, I always make it when ever I was off in my journeys in Kanto, Jhoto, and Hoenn. Now, here, Herones. The marsh looks better than it seems like," Peter said. And then he was busy flipping the pancakes which were golden brown.

"Hey, do you think we should let out our Pokemon?" I asked him.

"Sure," Peter said. He threw out his two Pokemon, Roselia and Shadowcox.

"Okay, I will feed them while you feed us!" I said. And I too threw out my two Pokemon, Buglen Day, and a new member, Brain Braid.

I went towards my bag-pack, and I grabbed out about a litter of Pokemon food, in which my mom had given me.

I took out four bowls, and I filled it up with the delicious Pokemon food. The four hungry Pokemon urged forward and forward.

"Tuck in!" I told them, and they ran towards the food.

After we had out lovely lunch, we began to train with our Pokemon. We battled some insects, Shadowcox, some birds, and this really big water Pokemon in which the PokeNav said that it was Gyarados. We fled before it killed us.

It was coming to 3 o'clock when two trainers stopped out path. We were just at the clearing of Route 67.

"Here they you two," one of them said.

"Are you guys Pokemon trainers?" the other guy said.

"Yup!" I answered.

"Then let's have a battle!" They both said.

The first guy pulled out a green Pokeball. He threw out and out came a Butterfree and the other one threw out a Beautifly.

I pulled out my PokeNav.

_Butterfree is one of the first known Pokemon in the region of Kanto. It is freely easy! The other insect is Beautifly. A butterfly similar to Butterfree. They almost share the same attacks._

"Sound easy," Peter said after his PokeNav said that they were weak against Poison types.

"Let's try out new Pokemon," I said.

"I am right with you!" Peter said.

"Just get on with it!" the first trainer said.

"Go, Shadowcox!" Peter said.

"Shad—Shad—Cox!" the Shadowcox chanted.

"Go, Brain Braid!" I said and out came my brain Pokemon.

"Raied," the Brain Pokemon said. It looked at the two Butterflies and then it looked back at me, and then it busted into tears.

"Don't cry Brain Braid. Don't worry; I will make you strong and powerful. I am a good trainer," I said.

The Brain Pokemon looked at me, and then it looked at the two Butterfly Pokemon.

"Raid!" it screamed.

_User, Sing Sing _The PokeNav sounded. _Since that this is a Shadow Pokemon, its only two Shadow moves are Shadow Bind and Shadow Vortex. Enjoy._

"Lets Tango!" the two trainers said.

(No trainer talking at this part)

Shadowcox use sludge bomb of Beautifly!

Brain Braid use Shadow Bind on Shadowcox!

Butterfree use twister on both of them!

Beautifly use absorb on that Brain!

The Brain Pokemon made its move first. It went towards Shadowcox and it began to squeeze it.

"Sing Sing, what are you doing?" Peter asked.

"Shadow Bind raises the attack the Pokemon is about to use to major damage!" I said.

The Brain Pokemon squeezed Shadowcox till it sent out the Sludge Bomb which smashed only towards Beautifly but not Butterfree because it dodged it.

The Beautifly fainted it the instant. And then the Butterfree sent out the twister which sent Brain Braid and Shadowcox flying into the air.

Shadowcox use Psywave on Butterfree!

Brain Braid use Shadow Vortex to stop your fall and Shadow Cox's too!

Butterfree! Use whirlwind!

Brain Braid made a vortex just in time to stop their fall. The two Pokemon bounced on it till they landed upright on the ground. And then Shadowcox sent its powerful Psywave attack and at that same time, the Butterfree used whirlwind.

The Psywave and whirlwind coiled into each other. And the Psywave won, and it smashed Butterfree with the whirlwind too. The Pokemon fainted, and the two boys looked at Peter and me.

"How come?" the first boy asked.

"I don't know. Come on, lets go," the other boy said and they both ran out. "We got two twins to beat!"

"Well, bye?" Peter said.

"Come on, Peter," I said. "I can see Rust Plant town from here! If we make a run for it, we can reach there before sun set! And let's leave our Pokemon outside, you know, for protection."

"Okay and why do you need protection? I am your bodyguard right here," Peter said he began to flex his muscles which in my opinion made him really hot.

"Peter," I began.

"Yeah?" he asked, and he stopped flexing his muscles which made me sad.

"You're cute!" I said and then I ran towards Rust Plant city. With Peter chasing behind me…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vampire Wizard: The end of chapter 3! **

Sing Sing: What? And did I have to say that Peter was cute?

**Vampire Wizard: Yes you did!**

Sing Sing: Well, I do think that he is cute, more like hot. Come here you sexy little boy! Let me rape you!

_Pete: Thank you very much Vampire Wizard! Bye! _(Runs off with Sing Sing chasing him)

**Vampire Wizard: I knew I should not have added in some porn vitamins in her coke! Well let's get on with the characters!**

**Name: Sang Kiko Takionem**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 12**

**Badges: None**

**Pokemon:**

**Buglen Day**

**Gender: None**

**Level: 15**

**Attacks: Leer, Ember, Tackle, Mud Slap**

**Brain Braid**

**Gender: Male**

**Level: 12**

**Attacks: Shadow Bind, Shadow Vortex, Confusion, Tackle **

**Name: Peter Brase**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 12**

**Badges: None**

**Pokemon:**

**Roselia:**

**Gender: Female**

**Level: 14**

**Attacks: Growth, Absorb, Poison Dart, Poison Head butt (New made up attack)**

**Shadowcox**

**Gender: Male**

**Level: 13**

**Attacks: Sludge Bomb, Psywave, Confusion Ray, Leak out (New attack that squirts out ooze from mouth)**

**

* * *

Review please!**


	4. Dick and Jane

**Okay, another long chapter. I was suppose to update it yester day, but I was a bit busy, studying for the exams. Anyways, 3 Pokemon envolve here!**

**Stitch Phantom: An evil Pokemon named after Chaos. This chapter will talk a little about it...**

**Tryannosaurus Cerato: I am doing summaries of Pokemon after each chapter. Makes it easier for me to memorize their attacks.**

**Bigfoot12310: They both caught new ones, and they will catch more new ones and see more new ones, but not in this chapter...Awwwwwww**

**Goodbye2you: Don't like fish...But Chocolate fish is wide open to my belly!**

**Sentrovasi : Did not understand what you sent in the review! Don't do it again, freaks me out...

* * *

**

Vampire Wizard: Okay, I am making my self as Vw! Okay?

Sing Sing: Yeah, yeah. Anything to say?

**Vw: Don't own Pokemon, wished I did though.**

_Peter: Anything else?_

**Vw: Nope!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:

Dick and Jane (Rust Plant town Gym leaders)

(Again, Sang's POV)

We ran towards Rust Plant town in tops time. When we reached there, we were in for a shock.

Rust Plant town, is a city made out of Rusted Metal, and it was covered with plants!

"Whao," I said looking around the town.

"Well, let's find the Pokemon Center," Peter said.

"Yeah, let's do find it," I replied.

The Pokemon Center was right in the middle of the town. We had a hard time getting there though.

"Why do these veins always try to strap around you?" Peter asked for the fifth time after a vein tried to strangle him to death.

"Because," a voice began.

"This is a Pokemon Plant town," another voice said.

Peter and I both turned around to face yet again, the twins; Mick and Patrick.

"Oh, nice bumping into you two again," I said.

"Yeah, how about a quick battle before we challenge the gym leader?" Mick asked.

"You know a warm up for us. Because you guys suck!" Patrick said.

"Oh yah? Go, Brain braid!" I shouted.

"Go, Shadowcox!" Peter cried.

"Go, Waterox!" Patrick cried.

"Go, Flboies!" Mick cried.

I pulled out my PokeNav. _Waterox, the ox of waters. This Pokemon is part Water and part Normal. This Pokemon is dumb, making it move slow and think slow, but it is very powerful and it has a high defense._

_Flboies, the servant of Fire. This Pokemon lives in Mountains, and it sometimes go down to Swamps to moist it self from the heat. This Pokemon is Fire/Poison._

"Lets begin!" Mick and Patrick both cried out.

Hold on, here are the Pokemon the twins have.

Mick:

Blazefish Lv 14

Attacks: Ember, Water Gun, Mud Slap, Pound

Flboies Lv 15

Attacks: Ember, Poison Dart, Leech Life --/--

Patrick:

Krayness Lv 15

Attacks: Peck, Water Gun, Gust, Sprout

Waterox Lv14

Attacks: Water Gun, Body Slam, Pound, Up Roar

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Trainer Battle, no talking)

Shadowcox and Brain Braid Vs Waterox and Flboies.

Brain Braid use Shadow Bind on Shadowcox!

Shadowcox use Psywave on Flboies!

Flboies use Poison Dart on Brain Braid!

Waterox, use Up Roar on Shadowcox!

Brain Braid held onto Shadowcox, boosting its Attack and Special attack sky rocket. Shadowcox shot out the Psywave when Flboies squirted out the Poison Dart towards Brain Braid. Waterox was still opening his mouth.

The Psywave went head on towards Flboies, knocking it out before it even blasted the Poison Dart out.

Now Brain Braid, use confusion on Waterox!

Shadowcox use Leak Out!

(Leak Out, this attack squirts out Ooze from the Pokemon, poisoning anything that touches it. It is stronger than Sludge Bomb by 2. It heavily damages the Pokemon that touched the Ooze, and it poisons it.

This time, the Waterox did the Up roar before any of the two other Pokemon could charge up the attack. It blasted them towards a tree.

Brain Braid, use Shadow Vortex!

Brain Braid made a vortex that protected it and Shadowcox.

Now use the attack!

Brain Braid shot the Confusion towards Waterox and it coiled with the Leak Out.

The attack knocked Waterox to the ground. It got up once, and then it fell back down.

Winners, Shadowcox and Brain Braid!

--------------------------------------------------------/---------------------------------------------------

(Next Battle)

Buglen Day and Roselia Vs Blazefish and Krayness

Buglen Day use Mud Slap on Blazefish!

Roselia, use Poison Head Butt on Krayness!

(Poison Head Butt, is an attack that is through thorns. The attack damages the Pokemon that used it, and the Pokemon that coiled with it.)

Blazefish, use Mud Slap to fight against Buglen Day!

Krayness, use Gust on Roselia!

Buglen Day and Blazefish both shot out the Mud Slap. The two attacks meet with each other and they smashed against each other.

Krayness took into the air right when Roselia head butted it. It fell to the ground and it began to peck at Roselia.

Roselia began to glow white…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh?" Peter said. "What is going on?"

His PokeNav's voice came out. _It seems that Roselia is evolving into a stronger evolution. Soselia._

The white light disappeared and where stood Roselia stood a metal Roselia.

_Soselia, the Goddess of Plants. This Pokemon is part Steel, Plant and Poison. This Pokemon is not affected to Fire, Thunder, Ghost, and Poison. This Pokemon has a high defense and special Attack._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The new Soselia stood still while the Krayness pecked at it. Nothing happened.

Buglen Day and Blazefish both grew tired of doing Mud Slap and they both stopped.

Alright, now use Tackle Buglen Day!

Soselia, use Steel Flower Punch! (It says what it means, Flower Punch)

What? Blazefish use—oh damn!

Krayness, dodge it! No!

(Battle Over)

Winners: Soselia and Buglen Day

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two twins returned there Pokemon back into their Pokeballs and ran away.

"Well," I began. "Congratulations on your Pokemon evolution!"

"Yeah," Peter said. "Sure is one thing."

Peter and I returned our Pokemon into their Pokeball and we went to the Pokemon Center.

"It is too late to battle the gym leader, let's just go to the Poke Center," I said.

"Okay, fine by me," Peter said. And we both walked to the Pokemon Center.

I took out a pillow from my bag and I placed it on a chair and fell asleep. Peter slept behind me, his breath was heavy…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Next day at the morning)

"Sang!" a voice called in my head.

"Sang!" the voice cried again.

"SANG!" the voice screamed, and I woke up.

Peter was staring at me, and I was on a statue. People were around me, whispering.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "And why am I on a statue?"

"Sang," Peter began. "This Statue was never here. YOU summoned it!"

"I did?" I asked.

"Yes!" the crowd said.

"Well, is it a Pokemon?" I asked.

An old lady stepped out. "This is a Pokemon. Chaos is its name."

"Well, can you tell us about it?" I asked.

"I am a woman of cooking, not Pokemon. You must ask Bratex, but she lives just east of here…in, the Death Forest.

"The 'Death Forest'?" I asked.

"Yes, it is right next to the desert of Shadow, which is where the Shadow Pokemon is made. She is immortal, a vampire to be exact. Talk to her, I don't know!" The woman said.

"Thank you," I said and Peter helped me climb down the Statue.

"But," the woman said.

I turned around, so did Peter.

"But, it was said long ago that the three guardians of Herones locked this Pokemon away. Those three guardians, I don't know, as Bratex. But, when they locked it up, they turned it into a statue. No information is said about this Pokemon, but it is named Chaos because it has the power to destroy the whole world," the woman said. She looked at the statue and the statue eye's turned red and the woman fell down, dead.

"We must go, Sing Sing," Peter said.

And so, Peter and I ran towards the gym.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we slid open the doors of the Gym, the whole place was covered with Plants.

"Welcome!" a voice said.

"To the Rust Plant gym!" another voice said.

Two figurers were under a shadow of a large tree, we stepped towards them.

A girl and a boy stepped out.

"My name is Dick," the boy said.

"And mine is Jane," the girl said.

Hold it, Dick and Jane Rusty. They are twins and they well, they are gym leaders. There Pokemon:

Dick:

Soselia Lv 17

Attacks: Steel Flower Punch, Steel Breeze, Poison Head Butt, Mega Drain

Metang Lv 20

Attacks: Confusion, Double-Edge, Steel Punch, --/--

Jane:

Soselia Lv 17

Attacks: Mega Drain, Poison Head Butt, Steel Flower, Steel Glare

Amonblade Lv 15

Attacks: Air Cutter, Confusion, Leaf Blade, Flower Toss

"Let's begin," I said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Gym Battle)

Sang and Peter Vs Dick and Jane

Double Pokemon battle, only two Pokemon for each person!

Round One:

Shadowcox and Brain Braid Vs Soselia and Soselia

Shadowcox, use Double Psywave on both of the Soselia!

Brain Braid, use Tentacle Punch!

Soselia, use Steel Breeze!

Soselia, use Steel Flower!

The Soselia's flowers turned into Steel and they broke off. Then, it threw them in the air just when the other Soselia used Steel Breeze which carried the two Steel Flowers towards the other two Pokemon.

Brain Braid jumped into the air and punch the two flowers which sent it back down towards the first Soselia and it was blown away.

The Shadowcox blasted out two Psywaves that smashed both of the Soselia, knocking them out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brain Braid and Shadowcox both began to glow white. Brain Braid became bigger, and it had two long ears coming out from its head. And a tail grew out, and it had two long antennas, and wings sprouted out. Shadowcox fell to the ground and sprouted eight pairs of legs. They body became two parts and it turned almost like into a Spider.

My PokeNav's sound came on.

_Brain Brace, this Pokemon is the first evolution of Brain Braid. This Pokemon Psychic/Insect/Flying. This Pokemon flies to stop from falling but it can not lift stuff off of the ground. This is the only evolution that it can use Flying attacks._

_Shadowpox is Insect/Psychic/Poison. This Pokemon resembles much like a spider and it is a spider. It gets its name from the spots that it makes when it is about to use Silver Wind._

Dick and Jane took out their other Pokeball.

"Go, Metang!" Dick cried.

"Go, Amonblade!" Jane cried.

They both threw their Pokeball to the air and out came two Pokemon.

One of them was a crystal blue stone and it had no legs but two big claws. The other one was a flower in the shape of a sun.

Peter this time pulled out his PokeNav.

_Metang, Metal and Psychic. Easy to beat!_

_Amonblade, the last three starters of the Herones region. It is Plant/Metal, be careful. Very powerful but slow. High hip points too!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Battle Two)

Round Two:

Shadowpox and Brain Brace Vs Amonblade and Metang

Brain Brace, use Float up when you reach the ground! Then use Breeze!

Shadowpox, use Confusion Ray! Then use Double Insect Psywave!

Metang use Steel Punch on that Brain Brace!

Amonblade, use Flower Toss!

Brain Brace began to spin very fast in mid air. And then it flapped open its wings and it flew around the place. It kept on spinning and spinning. A breeze was getting stronger and stronger. And then it flew towards the ground and stopped flapping its winds which made the breeze go towards the other two Pokemon.

Shadowpox used Confusion Ray and Metang and Amonblade were confused. Then its 'behind' glowed blue and yellow, it turned around so that its 'butt' faced the two Pokemon and it blasted out two rays of light.

Metang covered its eyes from the breeze and the Double Insect Psywave smashed it. Knocking it out.

Amonblade was not affected by the Confusion Ray and it was blown away by the breeze and that helped it miss the Psywave.

Amonblade use Air Cutter on Shadowpox. Then use Leaf Blade on Brain Brace.

Brain Brace use Psybeam!

Shadowpox used Sludge Bomb!

The two Pokemon shot their attacks towards Amonblade who had no chance but to hide back in its Pokeball.

(Battle Over)

Winners Sang Kiko Takionem and Peter Brase!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was some battle," Dick said.

"Yeah, could not even stand a chance to your two powerful Pokemon," Jane said.

"Well thank you," I answered.

"Say, do you where the next gym is?" Peter asked.

"No we don't," Jane said.

"We have lived here for our whole life. But Rust Plant town is the middle of Herones. Take any route and you can find your way. But if you have a PokeNav, then use it." Dick said.

"Thank you, very much!" I said happily.

Peter and I were walking towards the door when the two twins came to us.

"Here, take this," Dick said handing us two badges. It was a leaf with a Metal Pike driving threw it.

"Thank you, what is it?" I asked.

"This is the Plant Pike Badge. It will help you, in the League. And here take this Tm; Steel Glare," Jane said handing us both a disk.

"And take this, Steel Breeze," Dick said handing use both another two disk, one for each.

"And could you deliver this plant to my cousin in Lily Ash City?" Jane asked handing me a plant that was almost dead. "It is supposed to be dead."

"Okay, do you where it is?" I asked.

"Well it is the next gym," Jane said.

"Okay, I will give it to your cousin. Bye," I said and Peter and I both walked out into the streets…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vw: And that was the end of that chapter.**

Sing Sing: I think that was rather nice.

_Peter: Yeah!_

**Vw: Okay, now here is the information about you guys.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Name: Sang Kiko Takionem**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 12**

**Badges: Plant Pike Badge**

**Pokemon:**

**Buglen Day**

**Gender: None**

**Level: 18**

**Attacks: Steel Glare, Ember, Tackle, Mud Slap**

**Brain Brace**

**Gender: Male**

**Level: 17**

**Attacks: Tentacle Punch, Float Up, Breeze, Psywave **

**Name: Peter Brase**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 12**

**Badges: Plant Pike Badge**

**Pokemon:**

**Roselia:**

**Gender: Female**

**Level: 17**

**Attacks: Steel Flower Punch, Steel Breeze, Mega Drain, Poison Head butt (New made up attack)**

**Shadowpox**

**Gender: Male**

**Level: 17**

**Attacks: Sludge Bomb, Double Psywave, Confusion Ray, Double Insect Psywave**

**

* * *

**

Where do you think they will go? Lily Ash City? Black forest? Mount Skull? Or Dead Hall? Review!

Heracross: Oh his new Pokemon helper will smash your heads open with finger punch!

Pinsir: Hey! That is my line! Headbutts Heracross in the butt

Heracross and Pinsir start fighting

Oh well, bugs will be bugs tomorrow! Review!


	5. Pitch Black

**Ok! I'm Back! Had a nice vacation, now its time to get back to work. I dont know, do these words look big in any way? Cause for me they do. I dont know whats wrong, and I hope it gets better. This chapter has a shock in it, so watch out!**

**Vw: Ok, I know I gotta work on my battling skills. Don't worry; it will get better, hopefully…**

Sang: Hmph, you suck at battling writing.

**Vw: I said I am going to get better at it!**

Ok, here are the reviews that I got for the last chapter, thank you for Tyrannosaurs Cerato, Sentrovasi, BigFoot12310, and Goodbye2you for all pointing out that my battling skills, suck. I will get better! And I will get more detailed! I promise! IF you have any advice, please let me know!

Thx

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 5

Pitch Black

"You never said that Lily Ash city was past a forest!" I screamed to Peter as we walked around a forest for hours.

"Well it was not my fault, I forgot to update my PokeNav, besides, I hear that good Pokemons live here," Peter said trying to make Sang forget that they were (more like are) lost. "And, the next gym has like Pokemons at level 25 or so, so we gotta train," he added.

"I'll say, there are giving us a head push," I said kicking a twig away.

**All of a sudden a sign came up. **

**It said in big words:**

_**Welcome to Pitch Black Forest**_

"You call those big words?" Peter asked?

"Who are you talking to?" I asked Peter looked at him as if he was mental. "Which is true."

"I was not talking to anyone, and so were you," Peter said thinking who could have said those words. _"Just my mind maybe, this place is giving me the creeps."_

"C'mon, the faster we get out of here, the faster we see light," I said and we ran around the forest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After 1 hour_

"Hmm, let's stop and eat," Peter said.

"What?" I asked.

"I said, lets eat, you know, put food in our mouth?" Peter said sitting on a rock.

"No, I mean, what? Eat now? Dude we just ate like 10 minutes ago," I answered sitting down. My stomach grumbled. _"Ok, I am hungry," _I thought. "Fine, lets eat," I said finally.

I could not find a place to sit, so I made a little bump with some moss and leaves. It was nice, but not nice at the same time.

I took out, a bottle of Moo Moo Milk and began drinking it. _"Man that stuff taste good." _Then I took out some sushi filled with fish meat from all sorts of fishes.

Peter looked at me, and then he pulled out some junk food. Which consist of pizza, soda pop, and a chocolate bar.

"What? Don't you have to eat junk food once in a while?" Peter asked.

"Well not here," I said taking a bite from one sushi.

Peter turned around, he stopped moving, and his ears were listening for movement.

I held my breath, and I could hear my heart beat. I looked at the watch and it showed 9:28 Pm. _"Night all ready," _I thought. "Peter," I began looking at him.

"Ssshhhh!" he whispered. He got up, and went behind a bush.

I knew what I had to do; I got up and followed Peter into a thick bush.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cipher Base (somewhere)

"Boss?" a grunt asked when he went into the room.

"What is it?" A cold voice said.

The grunt shivered by the voice. He whispered "Um… Well… Uh…"

"Well? Speak up!" The cold voice said again.

"Yes sir, everything is going as planed. They are trying to locate the three guardians and well, no success. They are harder to find than those other six guardians," the grunt said.

"Hmm, you disappoint me Gavvar," the voice said.

"No, please, master, we need more time!" Gavvar the grunt said.

"Time is one thing that I don't have! Everyday I feel my life ending, if I free Chaos, I shall be immortal, and I shall conquer the world!" The voice said.

"Yes, master, we will find them as quick as we can," Gavvar said.

"Good, good, good, now fetch me Weakio, and Potiono," the voice said.

"As you wish my master," Gavvar said and he called out the names. "Weakio! Potiono! Boss wants to see you!"

"OK, we're coming!" Weakio said.

Two small girls walked into the room. Was had blond hair, and the other had purple hair. The girl with the blond hair was sucking on a lolly pop, and she was skipping in a skirt. The other girl wore a black robe with a cape, and a dark blood stained grown.

"Wut's up boss," Potiono said. (Purple hair girl)

"Don't say 'wut's up boss'," Weakio said. "Bow down and say 'morning master'."

"No, you say want you want to say and I say what I want to say you little cock sucking bitch," Potiono said.

"Why you little ass fucker! How dare you!" Weakio said while the lolly pop was in her mouth. She reached down for a pokeball.

Potiono reached down for a pokeball too. "You're on," she said.

"Both of you shut the hell up!" the cold voice said.

Both girls bowed down to their knees and begged for mercy.

"O' please master, it was not my fault, cock started it," Potiono said crying.

"Master, forgive me, she forced me to do it," Weakio said.

Both girls began begging and crying.

"I don't care; you can deal with it your self. I need you both to go to Pitch Black Forest and find it. My sources say one of the guardians is there hiding. Fine it and capture it," the voice said.

"Yes master," Potiono said.

"It shall be done," Weakio said and they both left towards a helicopter.

"Why on Earth in my family line must I end up with those two bitches," the voice said. And then the lights turned on… "Urgh!" he screamed…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaos and Ash Volcanic Base

"Well, well, well, looks who just woke up," a voice said to the Cipher Boss.

"Wha? Where am I! Who are you?" Cipher Admin Boss cried.

A tall guy, with black hair, and a white and red hat stepped into view. "Why I did, and you seem rather small to be a Cipher Admin Boss," the strange guy said.

"Well, I am, I am 9 years old, and I have the strongest Pokemon in the land. Now where is this place?" The small Cipher Admin Boss asked.

"Why this is my personal Base, Chaos and Ash, on top of Ash Mountain," the guy said. "And my name is Ash Ketchum by the way."

"Ash? Ash Ketchum?" the Admin asked.

"Why yes? Strange isn't it?" Ash said.

"Well yea it is, your like good aren't you? And you have friends?" The Admin asked.

"O, I killed them, I killed them all, they could not let the truth be out," Ash said smiling.

"Well then I am telling everyone!" The Admin Boss said.

"O, no your not, we might work both as evil, but you have to die," Ash said.

"Die? For what?" the cipher Admin Boss asked walking towards the door.

"Because you are after the guardians and so am I. As we speak, my troops are going after the Plant Guardian Gaia," Ash said.

"Well that's funny, my two best grunts just went to the Pitch Black Forest, this should be fun," the Admin said. "Now I really must go, first come first serve and leave. Tata."

"Did not you hear me? You're going to die!" Ash said in a high voice and the room became a Pokemon Battle Field.

"O, great, why do these things all ways end up in battles," The Admin said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OK, sorry about that. Quick Author Notes, I know it's suppose to be at the start or end, but this is important! Please! I am working real hard on my battling skills! If you have any advice, please tell me! Ty**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Name: Cipher Admin Boss

Age: 9

Pokemons: 6

Pokemons: (All Shadow) Mantray, Unkran, Kraken, Evildisc, Mossanta, Traions

Name: Ash Ketchum

Age: 32

Pokemons: 6

Pokemon: Charizard, Blastoise, Nichu, Venusaur, Japras, Ogma

"You ready to die?" Ash asked?

**"**Not if you die first." Cipher Admin Boss said.

"Fine," Ash said, he reached for a Pokeball. "Hold on, is a double battle ok?"

"Yea sure, I like double battles," Cipher Admin Boss said.

"Very well," Ash said, he reached for another Pokeball.

"Go, Mantray and Unkran!" Cipher Admin Boss cried.

A flying disc like marine creature came out. The PokeNav's sound came out from somewhere. _Mantray, the plane of the sea. This creature can make tornados with just a flip of its wing like fins. This creature is flying water. _

On the other side was this jelly like baby kraken. It was orange with black spots, and it was almost like a full grown Kraken, except it was a baby. _UnKran, the baby of Kraken. It might be a baby, but it has the strength of a Charizard and the courage of a Ralts. This Pokemon is deadly, its Water Poison._

"Hmph, nice, but not good enough!" Ash said.

"Go, Charizard! Blastoise!"

A Charizard and a Blastoise came out with a flash of light. The Battle has begun…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weakio and Potiono walked through the Pitch Black Forest in total darkness. They tripped on twigs, and they jumped when they say shadows move and jump.

"Why did I have to bring a skirt," Weakio whined, still sucking on the same lolly pop she was before when she was given her job five hours ago.

"Girl, I told you, tights are way better. Besides, its dark, do you have a fire or light we can use?" Potiono said looking away from four eyes looking at them from a bush. _"Argh, must be a Pokemon," _she thought.

"OK, I will, lets just find a place to rest," Weakio said.

"Ok, I think I see a rock over there and some moss leaves to sit on, sit, on the rock!" Potiono

Weakio and Potiono went to the rest site. Weakio sat on the rock, and Potiono sat on the moss and leaves. Peter and Sang were watching them, fear in their eyes…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Past in heroes PoV)

Sang held her breathe and she focused hard on hearing. Her ears began to hurt, she began thinking that is was all a joke when she saw two ladies walk towards where they were. One had blond hair with a skirt and she was sucking on a lolly pop. The other had purple hair, and she had black tight cloths.

She felt Peter's breathe of fear on her back. She listened to what the two were saying…

"Why did I have to bring a skirt," Weakio whined while she jumped over a twig.

"Girl, I told you, tights are way better. Besides, its dark, do you have a fire or light we can use?" Potiono said.

Sang stared at them, "Who are they?" she whispered to Peter. No answer. Sang looked hard at the girl with the thighs when their eyes met.

Potiono looked away into a bush and she saw four eyes looking at them. _"Argh, _

_Must be a Pokemon," _she thought.

_"Shit," _Sang though and she closed her eyes.

"OK, I will, lets just find a place to rest," Weakio said.

"Ok, I think I see a rock over there and some moss leaves to sit on, sit, on the rock!" Potiono

Weakio and Potiono went to the rest site. Weakio sat on the rock, and Potiono sat on the moss and leaves.

Sang stood in her spot, not moving. She looked behind her, and Peter was gone. _"Must have ran away," _she thought. "I am going to find out who they are," she said to her self…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Cipher Admin Girl PoV)

"So?" Weakio began.

"Don't have food," Potiono answered with out waiting for Weakio to finish her answer.

"Awww, I thought you did. Anyways, you think Chaos and Ash will come?" Weakio asked.

"Must be, I heard master saying that their best member was with a girl, who seems to be the chosen one," Potiono said.

"Chosen one?" Sang whispered. _"Am I the chosen one? And who is following me and Peter?" _she thought.

"Well, from what I hear," Weakio began. She took another lick on her lolly pop. "I hear that Chaos and Ash are using her as bait. And if we are lucky they are here somewhere." Weakio said using her eyes as arrows. She pointed to the bush.

Potiono nodded. She reached for her pokeball. "Yea it must be."

Weakio also reached down for her Pokeball. "You think so?"

Potiono clutched a Pokeball, and so did Weakio. "Well," she began.

"We'll just have to find out," Sang said popping out of the bush…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Vw: And there you go, end of chapter 5. It's short, I know, but the battle did not start yet. Sorry, it will in the next chapter. Shocking right? Chaos and Ash Admin Boss is Ash Ketchum him self. And the Cipher Admin Boss is a little boy. What you think about Sang? Is Peter her friend or a fiend? Or is he no one? And what will happen next?**

Sang: Just don't ruin it for us OK? Keep it for the next chapter.

**Vw: Well alright, now I'm not gotta write down their Pokemons cause they did not level up or anything. So I am keeping it that way. Please, if you have any advice for battling skills, now is the best time to say so. Hope you liked this chapter and you're ready to read more of it.**

**Vampire Wizard forever!**

**ALERT! I need your help! PLZ! HElP ME WITH MY BATTLE SKILLS! IT SUCKS! HELP!**


End file.
